


Keith's Playlist

by Palalover



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy endingish, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sad, hurt keith, keith dies, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palalover/pseuds/Palalover
Summary: Keith was dying.Not bleeding out from a horrid wound in a fight for their lives, no. The life was literally being sucked out of him.He wasn't angry, or sad.In fact, Keith was happy.Zarkon was defeated, Lotor has become peaceful and has devoted his life to fixing everything the galra has done. The universe was finally patching themselves up.Why was Keith dying?He was hit, many times in the last battle. Not with bullets, no. It was some type of laser the Witch, Haggar, was experimenting with. Sadly it was destroyed, along with the witch in the battle.All we know is that it sucks the life out of living beings.Keith was one of the few who was hit.





	Keith's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that summary led you here. I suck at them. First try at a Voltron fic, so hope this is good.

"I am not good with recordings, as you all may know. I," He trails off for a second, swiping a hand through his black hair, still a tiny bit damp. 

"I wanted to make this for you guys, so you all know how much you have helped me, and be apart of something, and most importantly, feel loved." 

Keith was sitting in his room, recording the video.  

 

Keith had 6 months left. 

 

"I don't know how to start this, so I guess ill just get into it."

* * *

 

 

Lance took the news the hardest. Him and Keith had only been together for about 9 months in space, and he did not want that to end. When Keith came to him first, he almost had a breakdown right there. He didn't, because he knew that Keith might have taken it harder. He could see the fear in his boyfriends violet eyes as he stared at Lance, waiting sadly for his response. He noticed the way Keith's hands shook as he tried to fiddle with them. He could just feel the fear 

He pulled Keith into his arms, and just held him. Held his head, threading his fingers through his hair, the smell of his own conditioner in Keith's hair. His other arm was wrapped tightly against his side, pulling Keith into the embrace. Lance didn't realize he was crying until he felt silent tears fall from his eyes, and into Keith's hair. He could feel Keith tighten his hold on Lance.

They eventually fell to their knees, both not daring to move a muscle.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours.

 

* * *

 

Pidge was in denial. She felt as if this whole ordeal was her fault. When Keith came to her, she cried. This was her best friend she could always count on. He was the person to go to if you just need someone to listen to. He wasn't good with emotions, but oh man he tried. Keith was the type of person who would take, oh so many shots for the people he cared about. She couldn't let him die. 

But Keith knew her so well, so before she could reach for her laptop, he gently grabbed her arms and hugged her. She knew it was selfish of her, because she wasn't the one who was dying, but she could not stop sobbing. He simply held her. 

 

 

* * *

 

Hunk also cried. A lot. Like a lot more then normal. Which was expected, because when Keith came to him, he hugged his friend for a long time. Hunk didn't want Keith to go, I mean, the guy was amazing. He was funny and caring, although he had a bad temper. But Keith was the only one who listened to everyones problems. Hunk loved to teach him how to cook, because that one time Keith asked. They then had weekly/monthly lessons. Although there wasn't much of a schedule because of the War.

 

He didn't realize Keith was also crying. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro was the hardest. 

 

* * *

 

 

Coran and Allura were easier, because Keith wasn't as close to the two, but they still cried. Allura hugged him. 

 

* * *

 

The day after everyone was told the news, that was a quiet day. Keith told everyone he needed a few hours alone, with his thoughts. Everyone understood, not knowing what they would do if they knew they had only months to live. 

Lance sat with Pidge and Hunk in the lounge. No one spoke, just sat in uncomfortable silence. No one wanted to speak. They all knew why no one spoke. Lance only spoke when he heard silent sobs come from Pidge. 

"Pidge, come here." Lance said ever so softly. He scooted over so Pidge would be comfortable next to him. She crumbled. 

"I don't want him to leave." She cried. Hunk joined the two. Lance hugged her in his arms, Hunk hugging him as well. "Lance, he is my best friend. I don't want him to go." He heard Hunk sniffle behind him. 

"I know Katie, I know." Lance was also crying. No one wanted Keith to go. "But, we just have to cherish the time we have left with him. He is one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I don't know what I would do without him. But we have to be strong. Imagine what he is feeling. We have to be strong, and not be afraid." Lance spoke with a wavering voice. They knew Keith said he was only going to take a few hours to himself, but they were already aching for him to come back. He wasn't going to come back after 6 months. The three decided to stay around each other, but let themselves return to do something, which was difficult for Lance, as his mind was racing. But, he decided to just try and help pidge finish an old project, hoping he could get his mind off his boyfriends life. 

* * *

 

After a few hours or so, Keith walked into the room, to see 3 of his most closest friends sitting closely around each other. They all looked up when they heard his entrance, and Keith could focus on how their eyes didn't shine as bright as he was used to. But, wanting to get his mind off the depressing thought of death, he wanted to just have a huge sleepover. He needed human interaction, which wasn't like Keith at all, but today? Today he let it slide away from his mind. Lance motioned for Keith to him on the couch. He moved his legs away from the space next to him, and adjusted himself so that he and Keith could sit comfortable next to each other. He walked over on to the couch, wanting nothing else but to cry and be held in Lances arms. He held back, because he although he felt like crying, he didn't want to. Not in front of everyone at least. Maybe tonight he could, when it would just be him and Lance. 

"Can we have a sleepover tonight?" Keith questioned finally. He had the question on his tongue for a while, but he didn't know if he wanted to ask, or if he would be rejected. But, against his doubts, Hunk hopped up, and smiled brightly, the happiness lighting up his eyes. The guy looked so happy, Keith was sure he would burst. 

"Can we!" Hunk gasped, an idea forming in his head. "I can make cookies! Ooh, and we can finally use those weird shaped pillows me and Pidge made to make a fort! Oh we can even make the fort as big as this room, and we can move the "T.V." Altean thing into here!" Hunk started rambling, so happily he was jumping up and down. Pidge also started to look excited once hunk mentioned the weird shaped pillows. Keith felt Lances arm move to his waist, pulling him closer to him. 

"I would help build the fort, I was the best back at home. No one could build a better fort then me!" Lance added to his best friend, the happiness literally radiating from him. Keith smiled, not expecting such outbursts from his friends. He then suddenly heard the sound of a laptop shutting, and he turned to look at Pidge. She had set her laptop down, and started running out of the room shouting, "I'll get the pillows and extra blankets!" Hunk soon followed her lead in running out of the room, also saying he would go get the others and start making the cookies, so when they started they would be ready. The only people who were left in the room were him and Lance. He felt himself turn to his side, looking into Lances eyes. 

"You know we love you, right?" Lance blurted out, staring down at him. Keith gave him a confused look, before nodding slowly. "We love you so much Keith. I tell you that every night, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me and the team." Lance continued softly. He ended with a soft kiss on Keiths head, before standing up. "Better go help Pidge carry all those blankets, because with her size? She won't even be able to carry 4 of those blankets." He gave Keith a small smile before heading out of the room. 

 


End file.
